


Quick and dirty

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010), RocknRolla, Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Prompts to get a stuck writer unstuck? Hell yes, I signed up.





	1. Unanswered prayers

**Author's Note:**

> teacuphuman suggested a month of prompts, and posted them. I'm a bit stuck, so here goes: a prompt a day for April, a 100-word drabble a day. James/Godfrey, Arthur/Eames, Handsome Bob/Dave ... as the fancy moves me.

He no longer prays, why would he? Why would God answer his prayers? To men of God, men like him are an abomination. To God, he is ... he does not presume to know that.

He has not prayed, but he has often thought about James: swallowed by the sea, alone and afraid. James, who never admitted to fear, when they were boys in that place. There, when they were told to say their prayers, he asked God to keep him safe, to keep Mama and the girls safe, to keep James safe. Unanswered prayers.

Until today. Today, James is alive!


	2. Growing old

Arthur is leaning in close to the bathroom mirror when Eames shuffles in half awake.

“Gray hair!” says Arthur, mock tragically, “I have gray hair!”

“So you have, darling,” Eames agrees, nuzzling his neck from behind. “Very sexy it is, too.” He reaches round to run his fingers through the silver strands at Arthur’s temple.

“You noticed and didn’t say anything? You could have told me, Eames.”

“You didn’t? Darling, you need to wear your glasses more.” Eames’ tone is infinitely fond.

Arthur turns in his arms. “We’re growing old.”

“Together,” says Eames, “Isn’t it amazing?”

Arthur smiles. “It is.”


	3. The opposite of love

What he thought he felt about One Two, ever since he was an angry kid — when he would fall asleep thinking about him, hearing his voice, or seeing his hands, when he had a wank — it sometimes felt good, it was exciting at first.

And with guys he got off with — even the ones who were a laugh, who were kind — it was just sex.

What he has now — even when he was terrified, when he didn’t know how to do it at the beginning — is completely different. 

Before, that was the opposite of love. He didn’t love himself then.


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Delaney

The sky is wide and high above the heath, like the sky above a ship, the sky above him in Africa. The sky above filthy London is low and confining, a prison for his thoughts. 

Sometimes he has to escape. He lies upon the damp ground, stares up at the wide sky, sprinkled with stars, more than he can see through the city's muck, fewer than he is used to. He stares until the sky pales and the sun heaves itself up for another day of struggle and necessary violence. For a brief moment though, the sunrise is gorgeous fire. 


	5. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames

Eames has had lovers who have implied, cruelly, that they cannot trust him. who have said the fact that he can seem to be someone he isn't, in a dream, makes them fear he would do it in the ordinary world.

For a time, he looked for companionship outside the too-close world of dreams, but he hated lying about what he does, pretending to be someone he is not, someone with an ordinary life. That made him really feel like an imposter.

And then, at last, Arthur, who has never doubted him.

"I always see _you_ , Eames, no matter what."


	6. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob. This is a sequel to [Taking care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058170), in which Dave broke his arm.

“What would I do without you, love?”

“You’d be okay. Get the bus, I suppose.” Bob has driven Dave to work while his arm has been in the brace. Today, he’s taking him to get it off.

“I suppose I would have. I’ll text you when I’m ready.” Dave gets out and Bob goes to park the car.

That night, cuddled close without the brace in the way, Dave says: “You know I didn't mean ‘what would I do without you to do things for me’?”

“Yeah, I do.” He only brushed it off, before, because he really does know.


	7. Worst enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Delaney

There have been so many enemies. All his life, adversaries on all sides, pressing in, clamouring. 

At school, masters who would not understand his anger, but only sought to whip it out of him; and mocking boys, whispering cruelties.

In the Company, officers -- petty tyrants, more whippings. 

On that cursed ship, evil men forcing him, hardly himself a man, to send men, women, children to their deaths.

And now so many, pressing in: Geary, Strange, the Prince himself.

And yet, he knows his worst enemy is his own mind -- swirling with oppressive, fractured, shrieking memories, clouded with fears of madness.


	8. Cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur

“Martini?”

“No, guess again.”

“Whisky sour?”

“No. Again.”

Eames waggles his eyebrows in that way that Arthur shouldn’t really find appealing, and yet. “Harvey Wallbanger?”

“No! Is that even a thing?”

“I assure you it is, darling, and delicious it is too. At least, I thought so when I was 16.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you. My favourite cocktail is Pastis and water. Mal introduced me.” His eyes go a little dreamy, as always.

That evening, when Arthur joins Eames at the little bar in the hidden square, Eames has already ordered for him. Arthur rewards him with his fondest smile.


	9. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob

Sometimes Bob wonders if Dave let him off too easy when he told him about what he really did, before.

When Bob said he never hurt anyone innocent, that he only ever fought back. That he was never convicted and sent down. Then he gets a horrible cold feeling, thinking about how he dreaded that five-stretch they all said he would get.

He told Dave he wasn’t a proper villain. He really wanted to believe that, to leave it behind, but was it true? 

He didn’t hurt anyone innocent with his fists, but everything they did hurt someone, didn’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This references the time when Bob told Dave what he really did, before Dave. It's in Rebuilding, but my efforts to add a clickable link are failing


	10. The golden rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godfrey

Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. The Golden Rule, loved by Mama and impressed upon him by her.

He has tried, but it has not always been easy. Others have not always treated him as he would be treated, with kindness. 

All too often, he has been shown scorn by men who suspect who he is, even if they do not know.

Others would scoff, but James has treated him, not always, but often, and more now, with forbearance, and even with kindness.

Though perhaps not yet with the love he himself has always felt.


	11. Letter to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames

He comes across it occasionally, tucked into the pages of his old address book — relics of a different time, both of them. 

It’s a small notebook page, ragged at one edge. “ARTHUR,” it says, underlined twice. It always makes him smile at the memory of their first meeting. How formal Arthur had been, offering his hand to shake. “Arthur.” His voice firm, his eyes serious, his ears sticking out. 

It wasn’t as if Eames needed a note to remind him of the meeting, but he still keeps it out of fondness for the person he was, dazzled by Arthur.


	12. Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur

To love Eames’ body is to love muscle.

Arthur feels faintly guilty to think of Eames in this way. It’s not for his body that he loves Eames, but for his nimble mind, his intense focus, his humour, his tenderness.

But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he fucking loves Eames’ body. He loves the heavy power of it, and its surprising delicacy. 

He loves it at the gym, loves watching from the treadmill, or the rowing machine, while Eames builds that muscle, how he works and refines it.

And he really loves how it moves under his hands.


	13. Transaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James

It will be a simple transaction: money for information. And he will be easy to buy, with so much to hide. The plan formed in that moment of recognition in the committee’s inner room, as their eyes met. Godfrey. It was a gift, he was privy to it all, even that which he was not to record. Even more perfect when he discovered Godfrey’s dangerous secret.

The place is dim and loud. But Godfrey’s room is quiet. Quiet enough to hear all certainties shattered by his confession. “I was in love with you …”

Not such a simple transaction, then.


	14. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob

“What a day!”

Bob likes talking about the day with Dave. Dave is good at his job, so usually his days are good.

But not today. “Billy's off sick, and the supplier sent the wrong bricks. I had to spend half the day sorting that out, so now we’re way behind. And I have to go buy the paint tomorrow, and still try and be there to check the bricks.”

“I can help.”

“Help?”

“I can go get the paint.” And then he says, because he’s thinking it and maybe Dave is too: “It won’t be like that other time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob's thinking of that other time, in Rebuilding, when Dave asked him to go get something for a job and Bob felt so humiliated.


	15. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows on directly from chapter 14

“It’s these two,” says Dave, handing him two paint sample cards, a dark blue and a light grey. “You just go to the paint desk and give them these and they’ll mix it up. Interior matte. The finish,” he adds. Just as well, Bob knows nothing about paint.

“Okay,” says Bob, “I think I’ll manage.”

“Course you will, love. Thanks a lot for offering, it’ll really help me get back on schedule.”

Bob goes to the paint merchant, waits while they mix it, pays and takes it to Dave. Easy. Nothing like that other time, when he got so angry.


	16. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Delaney

No man is a hero. 

Certainly, he has never met a hero. Every man, and every woman — he has known few — acts out of self interest, and that does not make a hero. 

Some are braver than others, a few have done what was demanded of them to a foolhardy degree. Does that make a hero? 

Is reckless disregard of pain and ridicule heroic? If that were true, he could perhaps claim heroism. But it cannot be, as the dead, rattling their chains, sinking to a watery grave, remind him often enough.

This man is not a hero.


	17. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Delaney

He has been planning his revenge so long —all those endless years in Africa, thoughts of his triumph kept him company.

And now he has had it: utter destruction of his enemies. The men who wronged him, overturned. The men who scorned him, done away with. His prize, safe. He himself, free at last and headed for the New World.

He had thought his triumph would feel more complete, had imagined his freedom would feel more free, that he would feel lighter.

Instead, new cares weigh on him, captain of this ship of fools, leader of men. And still tormented.


	18. One phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur

Arthur.” Eames’ voice is tinny, lost in static. Arthur, jolted awake by the phone — the ringtone some notes of a tango he allows himself only when Eames is away — sits up, snaps on the lamp.

“Eames? Where are you? Are you alright?” 

“Arrrrthuuur.” That is profoundly reassuring, Eames would not speak like that if he was under duress.

“Why did you call?”

“Relax, darling. It’s not my one phone call. I’m at the airport. Just wanted to hear your voice. I’ll be home soon.”

“About time.”

“Missed me?” Eames voice is warm, amused.

“You know I have, dammit.”


	19. Remember when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave

“Remember when we went to Spain, that first afternoon? We went swimming, we were the only people on the beach, almost. That was brilliant.”

“You had those red trunks. Yeah, it was brilliant. We should plan another holiday. Where d’you fancy going this year then?”

“I wasn’t asking for another holiday. I just meant, I often think about that day.”

Bob has his back turned, washing the dishes, so he doesn’t see how wet Dave’s eyes are. “Oh love.” He has to clear his throat. “That was a great day. We’ll have lots more.”

“Yeah. We do though, don’t we?”


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur

When Arthur turned from the baggage claim to follow Dom through passport control, he really wasn’t thinking about what he was going to do now that Dom had his kids back, now that they didn’t have to keep running from job to job. He was just thinking of the next few hours — real sleep in a real hotel room. His plans for tomorrow were: go out for breakfast, alone.

He turned, and he saw Eames, waiting. He slowed, let Dom go on ahead. “Eames?”

“Arthur. Share a taxi with me?”

Arthur smiled. Not the aftermath he had expected.

“Sure.”


	21. Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames

“What’s the weirdest forge you’ve ever done?” Arthur is shaving carefully, and Eames has decided not to, but has stayed in the bathroom watching.

“What made you think of that?”

“I was just remembering how I watched you in the mirror doing Browning.”

Eames smiles and brushes his fingertips across the back of Arthur’s neck, to make him shiver.

“Not weird, but out of my comfort zone a bit, I did a go-go boy once. Bump and grind, baby.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Show me, _baby_.” 

He turns from the mirror. Eames blushes, but he does it anyway.


	22. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur

“So you and Eames? I didn’t see that coming. I thought you really didn’t like each other. He seemed to rub you the wrong way, get under your skin.” 

It’s the first time he’s seen Dom since they got back to the States. Months have passed, as Cobb settled back into being a dad, and Arthur and Eames figured out how to be together.

“What’s he really like? Does he push you around, or does he do what you tell him to?”

“Jeez, Dom! Boundaries, ever heard of them?”

“What? I told you everything about Mal.”

“As I said, boundaries.” 


	23. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur

“Cut! Cut! Cut!”

Arthur rubs at the headache building between his eyes. The lighting is muddy, the star over-wrought and the script has all the holes he tried not to see when it was offered to him.

“Remind me why I took this on,” he says to Dom as they peer at the monitor.

“I dunno, you liked the paradox at its heart.”

“Yeah. It’s buried under layers of bullshit though.”

“Trick is to extract it.”

“What does that even fucking mean? Listen, let’s just reshoot this when Mal has calmed down and I’ll see if Saito has any ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a film set AU! Continued in next chapter


	24. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur. The film set AU continues ...

“Arthur! I have found the answer.” 

Saito is on the phone, so he can’t see Arthur’s scowl. “I’m not sure anything can save this mess.”

“Nonsense! I’m a genius producer, and Eames is the best script doctor in the business. He’s arriving tomorrow, flying in from Africa. If anyone can make this work, it’s Eames. He’s a magician, an artist!”

***

Arthur looks up from the rewritten script. Eames has found a way to the emotional truth at the heart of the film’s convoluted plot. “Eames, I’m impressed.”

Eames grins delightedly. “You mustn’t be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling!”


	25. Happiness is ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob

Happiness is waking up in the morning and turning over and seeing him in the bed, still asleep.

Happiness is two towels, two toothbrushes, two razors, one bathroom.

Happiness is a dog — your dog! — running ahead while you walk, hands brushing, shoulders bumping, having a laugh about nothing.

Happiness is chopping onions while he does the celery, talking about everything.

Happiness is making plans for the weekend, the holidays, the future.

Happiness is not having to keep secrets anymore.

Happiness is having someone there with you in the dark, so it’s not so very dark.

Happiness is being with him.


	26. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godfrey

He had thought it would be slow, this voyage to the new world. 

Nothing had prepared him for how quickly their little ship bore them from filthy London, fetched them up on the island — almost a miracle — and then carried them all the way to this strange and yet not strange new country. 

He had thought there would be time to become the person he sensed he might have to be, might in truth _want_ to be. 

He had never allowed himself to hope that anything might grow between them, however long the voyage. And yet it had.


	27. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godfrey and James

“Why did you have faith that I would do as I said I would? That I could? I didn’t even believe it myself, how could you believe it?”

“I didn’t have faith, but what choice did I have?”

“He would have had you killed.”

“Sir Stuart?”

“He scorned you, he was astounded you had done what you did.”

“That I had the courage to act.”

“Poor, sweet Godfrey, he called you.” 

“You thought that too, when you found me out and forced me to do what you wanted.”

“What I needed.”

“I was terrified.”

“But you did it. And more.”


	28. Mixtape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames  
> (and Ariadne)

“Ari’s coming to stay,” Arthur tells him one morning.

“You stayed in touch?” Eames has been a loner so long, the idea is odd.

They pick her up at the airport. She’s as tiny as he remembers, dwarfed by her backpack.

“Will you play this?” she asks, leaning from the backseat with a CD. “I’ve been dying to.”

Eames recognises the first song -- one of Yusuf’s favorites. He's always made mixtapes for people he's into.

“Yusuf made it for me,” Ari confirms.

Eames shares a glance with Arthur. “Oh yeah? How is he?”

“He’s good.” She’s grinning like a happy fool.


	29. Self control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is it?

He’s not going to be the first to break down and beg. It’s kind of a game they sometimes play, tempting the other with touch, with scent, with things revealed, things hidden, words murmured. It’s a game they can play alone, but playing it around others gives it extra bite.

A finger trailed across the back of a neck, a button undone, a whispered hint. It’s delicious, and stretching it almost endlessly makes it more so.

It starts with two words: “Self control”. 

Just thinking about it, when it is clear the challenge is about to be issued, makes him shiver.


	30. Fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob

All the fighting when he was a kid was so pointless and exhausting. He finally learned how to deliver a proper punch, and dodge and be the one walking away while the other bloke was curled up on the floor, but then he quit school and after that, not too many blokes hit you just because they could. Then, they fought for a reason. It was kind of stupid fun, brawling with One Two watching his back. Maybe he should go to a boxing gym again, get in shape, just for fun, not so he could say to some dumb shit: “Fight me.”


End file.
